


Love Like This

by Zelinxia



Category: Free!
Genre: Curiosity, Cute Kids, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelinxia/pseuds/Zelinxia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the things that cannot be explained by theories are truly the most beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Like This

At ten years old Rei draws his curiosity towards the subject of love. The prime subjects of his observations are his older brother and his new girlfriend. Rei quickly learns that he must attend to their dynamics by being non-confrontational. In other words, he masters the art of silence through hiding behind the couch and eavesdropping in a methodical fashion.

“Why do you like her?” he asks his big brother one day.

“Because.”

“Because she’s pretty?” And in a sense, Rei does think his girlfriend is beautiful from an aesthetic point of view.

“Yeah,” he says, with a crook in his smile. “She is.”

“Why else do you like her?”

“Well it’s none of your business.”

“It _is_!” Rei whines. “I want to know what makes people like each other.”

His brother suddenly scowls, folds his arms, and says, “Seriously, Rei, again? Can’t you learn when to stop asking all these questions?”

“I need to know.” He adjusts his glasses. (Rei read somewhere that it makes you look respectable and it helps people take you seriously.)

“No you don’t,” he says dryly. “Now stop pestering me, I got a lot of homework to do.”

And with that, his brother slams the door in front of him. Rei knows it’s just a cop out. His brother isn’t super punctual to his schoolwork like he is.

“ _Oniichan_!”

* * *

A few months later they break up. His brother drowns himself in metal music next door, driving Rei up the wall. 

His old notes no longer work. Confused, he retreats to the library for recluse and search for different books on the science of relationships, hoping to find better answers.

* * *

Pituitary gland, hormones, pheromones – these are some of the anatomical and physiological things he learns in sex education class. They are widely touted scientific reasons for what causes people to undergo puberty and become attracted to each other. Rei finally understands what drives people to be passionate for each other.

Nothing still explains what makes people _love_ each other that way.

* * *

“Rei-chan?!”

Suddenly the words in his pocketbook grow fuzzy and undecipherable that he has to stop reading for a moment. 

This obstinate classmate does not seem to notice how alarmed he is hearing his _personal name_ from someone he doesn’t even know.

“You can call me Nagisa.”

_Who does he think he is?_

Rei sighs and fidgets his glasses.

“I refuse. We aren’t even that close.”

* * *

Sometimes he isn’t always rigid with rules and calculations. Just like how he finds himself feeling more flexible with swimming. It’s something he never felt when he had done pole vaulting.

For another, he never calls him Hazuki-kun, even before they got so close. ‘Nagisa-kun’ just feels more natural.

It’s a beautiful name, too.

* * *

“Why?”

Nagisa blinks inquisitively, but that doesn’t stop him from holding his hands over their steaming cups of hot cocoa. Rei is starting to doubt that it’s only the steam that’s making him feel hot and sweaty. 

“Why do you like me?”

“Ah, you mean why do I find you invigo _rei_ ting?”

If he could crawl underneath the table and hide his burning face, now is a good time.

“Rei-chan, I’ve liked you ever since I saw you run to school from the closest train stop.”

If his fingers would stop trembling, he could drink a lot to cover his face. 

He swallows.

“Uh-huh…go on.”

“Aw, that’s the most I could say. I just really, _really_ like you a whole lot, and I know you really, _really_ like me a whole lot, too.”

Nagisa’s words warm him, and yet, he still feels nervous. It doesn’t seem enough and his stomach drops. Nagisa, who’s quick to notice something’s on his mind as always, pets his hands with more affection.

“Rei-chan, it’s okay. Our feelings don’t need to be measured in scientific, theoretical terms.”

“They don’t?” he manages to strangle out.

“Nope.” 

Nagisa laughs, although they are reassuring, not mocking. It’s one of the things that are charming about him; how he can soothe people he cares for with his positive outlook, and it eases him.

“Tell me, Rei-chan, why do you like me?”

“Well, um…”

Nagisa is persistent, _outrageous_ , but ultimately reliable and open. He cares a lot about his friends and does his best to include everyone, especially him. Nagisa also likes all things penguins, strawberry shortcakes, and just food in general. But he’s more than that, for certain. Out of everyone Rei has met through swimming, Nagisa was the first one to welcome him, the one he feels comfortable with and can rely on; and someone who can – someone who is…

“I, uh…”

“No organized list of reasons, right?” Nagisa says, and Rei starts to see it.

“No,” he affirms in astonishment. “And I’m – okay with that.”

He does not mind one bit as Nagisa sits much, much closer to him than they ordinarily do, even hitching one leg over his. He fully settles into his lap.

“Some things like love are better left as a mystery,” Nagisa murmurs. 

“L – love?!” 

But before he could process and clearly rationalize the ever-shocking statements coming from the other, Nagisa kisses him. Mind relaxing, but heart beating ever, ever fast, Rei basks in this moment and kisses him back, and they stay like that for a while.

Sometimes the things that cannot be explained by theories are truly the most beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [art](http://chocotaur.tumblr.com/post/64160889242/sometimes-the-things-for-which-theres-no-theory).


End file.
